


fate

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, somnus: sorry your son has to die that kinda sucks :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	fate

“ _No._ ”

The only sounds in the room are the fading hum of the crystal’s power, and Prince Noctis, enveloped in a magic-induced sleep. The king holds the sleeping child to his chest, eyes wide, trembling.

“I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t even look up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice; Regis only buries his face into Noctis’s hair, weeping.

“Why _him._ Why Noctis?”

“’Tis not for us to decide.”

The young man comes and stands next to Regis; he’s clothed in the deep, royal blue robes of ancient Lucian royalty, and just barely meets Regis’s height. He feels both intimately familiar and a stranger.  He reaches out to touch the crystal; the stone does not respond to his touch, not like it did the young Noctis, remaining as silent as still as Regis has come to know it until now.

“For nearly two thousand years I’ve waited,” the young man says. “and it feels no different to me.”

He turns to look  at Regis.

“There’s no turning back now.”

Regis closes his eyes tight, holding Noctis close. 

“You’re like some terrible omen.”

The young man is at Noctis’s bedside, in the chair Regis typically occupies. He runs his hands gently through the boy’s hair; Noctis doesn’t wake. 

“I remember the day I brought my own son before the crystal,” the man says softly, as though Noctis is simply sleeping. “I very nearly cried in relief. The poor boy knew not what was even going on.” 

He stands to let Regis have room to sit, to take Noctis’s hands in his own. The young man moves to the other side of the bed so quickly he might have phased through it. He takes the boy’s other hand.

“He reminds me a little of him. You all do; my boy once mocked me for it.”

“Where is he?” Regis asks. “Noctis.”

The young man sighs.  He lets go of the prince’s hand.

“He’s lost. Trapped inside the wide realm of his dreams until something comes and pulls him from it.”

“They’re not...really _only_ dreams, are they?”

“No. This you should know by now.”

The man gets up as voices approach the prince’s room. Regis looks up at him.

“You’ve saved my life before. Why can’t you find him?”

“Only Carbuncle and the boy himself can pull him from a sleep like that.”

He walks between the doctors entering the room; they do not even register his presence.

“For what it’s worth,” The young man says, “I’m sorry.”

“What now?”

Over a decade passes, the young man and the king standing together on the roof of the palace. The sun rises slowly over the horizon, peeking out over the top of the wall. 

“So long as the boy is out of the city, he will be free from the chancellor’s grasp.”  
“You’ve never told me _why_ this man is so dangerous.”

“I’m afraid, young king, you’ll never learn until it is too late.”

Regis looks out over the city; the reflection of the sun glitters off the Wall. The Wall that all of them have given their lives to maintain, so that someday Noctis can break it and bring forth a time where there need not  _be_ any magic walls. 

“We cannot avoid our fate,” The young man says. “The path that the Draconian set us on.”

“Why _us?_ ”

The young man walks over to the edge of the roof, leaning against the railing. He looks out at the sun as though he’s not seen it in many years.

“By our blood is the world cursed; by our blood is it saved. Why, indeed?”

He looks over his shoulder at the king.

“We won’t meet again ‘til it’s too late. Whatever path you choose, it all leads back to this.”

He walks over to Regis and rests a hand on his shoulder; when Regis reaches up to hold it, he feels only the touch of the ring as the man vanishes.


End file.
